


Boy Meets Firework (He's So High)

by orphan_account



Category: Girl Meets World
Genre: Bisexual Lucas, F/M, M/M, Mild descriptions of violence, darkerish than I expected
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-25
Updated: 2015-05-25
Packaged: 2018-04-01 03:00:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 430
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4003300
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The optional title is the altered name of a song, She's So High by Tal Bachman (It's in Shrek 2 ). I feel like it relates. Basically Lucas doesn't quite know what to make of Farkle, and he's kind of terrified that he'd do anything for his attention.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Boy Meets Firework (He's So High)

New Yorkers are not flummoxed by Texas. Lucas knows when elbows ram into his torso on the subway like saw-blades, and when his orange and white....festive faux leather wallet (a gift from his Uncle Tanner) is conspicuously missing from the pocket of his favorite Levis. He knows, but it doesn't bother him until he blows up at Billy. It doesn't bother him until he is no longer a dormant volcano. Blood is searing like righteous arrows under his bones, attempting to escape through his fists and gritted teeth. And it doesn't matter how Texas doesn't seem to intimidate. He could kill with the lightning flashing in his eyes, and honestly, he is grateful when Maya attempts to encumber him with her little artist bones on his back, because it terrifies him, how angry he is. All because of one adorable little spark: Farkle Minkus. 

Lucas is terrified because he might just paint the sky red with all of the Asshole/Billy's in the world, if Farkle tilts his head in that curious birdlike way and peers into his eyes long enough. And that quirky little smile, wobbling like it's content in a crawl, and it never needs to learn how to walk. His face lights up regardless, when he is donning a turtleneck or planning World Domination or writing on things he shouldn't be-- like Lucas' history notebook. Things like, ''Kleptomaniacs never get my puns because they always take things literally," or, "Maybe it's Maybelene." 

Lucas is terrified because he notices things about Riley, too. He loves her goofy banana grin and the way her mane of rosewood brown hair almost follows her like an afterthought, and her optimism. But he wouldn't draw blood for her. It would feel...inadequate. It wouldn't be the Riley solution. She'd look at him with dented, disappointed calf eyes and it would tear him in two. 

He doesn't want violence as his own solution. He thought he'd learned his lesson. But Farkle is in outer space compared to most people, even Riley. His dreams are astronomical and eccentric. Just the other day, he used a rubix cube to fix a wobbly desk--apparently they're old hat to him. He's a shameless flirt when it comes to dishing, but when it's lobbed back he shuts down. In any other time, he's prepared to the hilt for any kind of assault; those sweaters conceal more than his small frame. He's just so unabashedly and unbelievably intriguing, like an infinite firework. 

Lucas isn't terrified because it's Farkle. He's terrified that he'd do anything for his attention.


End file.
